


Don't Say Anything

by HannyaReys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannyaReys/pseuds/HannyaReys
Summary: Jannah, Rose, Rey and Phasma must share a room for a few nights until the new resistance base is finished.While Hannah has no trouble sleeping, Rey and Phasma have other plans in mind, giving Rose some trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Don't Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after RoS. Phasma did not die, agreeing to help the resistance find all the members of the first order who are hiding on various planets. Although at first no one agrees (Finn and Rose firmly oppose), little by little the waters will calm down and between Rey and Phasma something more than mutual help will begin to flourish, although they should - or at least try - to keep it a secret.

Rose had tried not to move from her position on the bed, she had tried not to look at the scene, even to hold her breath so that the former captain of the first order had nothing to reproach her or reasons to kill her, but the sounds between the two women had climbed too fast. In a few minutes, the sound of sheets moving became accompanied by low moans. These had gradually increased in volume until they were replaced by wet and desperate kisses.  
The first time Rose had opened her eyes she made out two lumps moving at a suspicious rate. The second time, his eyes widened at the sound coming from the beds next to him. When she sharpened her eyes in the darkness she could see how Rey climbed on top of the blonde amazon and muttered something, between moans, while Phasma removed her friend's shirt and slid her hand to her intimate area, and massaged her tenderly at first. Rey lay down a bit more on Phasma, giving her access to taste her breasts, while moving her hips in time with the blonde's hand. The more she moaned, the wetter she was, the sound of the massage was quite enlightening.  
\- Aaaaah. Don't stop - Rey begged almost like a puppy- Please ... Don't stop ... don't stop ... mmmm.  
"Shhh, get a grip, Jedi," she heard Phasma say in her friend's ear. - just a little more.  
Rose hated the tone of the woman's voice. It was cold and metallic, but with a certain eroticism that, for Rose's taste, bordered on the sexual, especially when she was talking to her friend. And Rey agreed with her. The same King who moaned and begged for more from the next bed to the cold - though not with Rey - chrome woman.  
With an uncontrollable and quite loud moan from her friend, the activity ended. He no longer heard any movement, so he took the opportunity to turn around and look at Jannah. In a small second Rose and Phasma's eyes met. Phasma was hugging with a certain warmth a King who little by little fell asleep on her chest. In that second of conflicting glances Rose could read a clear warning in the woman's cold blue eyes: Don't even think about saying anything about this.

In that instant of danger, Rose whirled around faster than she would have liked, making Jannah move in her sleep. How was it possible that she had not been awakened? She felt the room getting smaller and smaller, so she closed her eyes tightly, with an insane need to fall asleep.  
Unfortunately for Rey, she had other plans.  
-I still can't sleep well, Captain.


End file.
